<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My What Big Teeth You Have by bobbersbme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282133">My What Big Teeth You Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme'>bobbersbme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Costumes, Crossdressing, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2020, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Teen Derek Hale, Teen Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Kinktober<br/>Prompt: Human Derek x Human Stiles - Biting - Halloween</p>
<p>Halloween was always a time of year that Stiles looked forward to. Even though most of his friends were under the mistaken belief that they were too old for the whole costume thing as it were. It one of his favourite holidays actually, even if to most people it was just a reason to eat candy and scare people. Admittedly, Stiles was ALL for the candy part of the festivities! Scaring people, well, that was between him and his dad how that went.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My What Big Teeth You Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween Everybody!</p>
<p>I made it through Kinktober! Whoo! I might take the week off from writing lol let the creative juices flow again lol!</p>
<p>I hope everyone has a wonderful and SAFE Halloween, enjoy the candy, not to mention a good scare! If you like that anyways lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween was always a time of year that Stiles looked forward to. Even though most of his friends were under the mistaken belief that they were too old for the whole costume thing as it were. It one of his favourite holidays actually, even if to most people it was just a reason to eat candy and scare people. Admittedly, Stiles was ALL for the candy part of the festivities! Scaring people, well, that was between him and his dad how that went.</p>
<p>With his dad at the sheriff’s station, he always worked Halloween because it was full of idiot people pulling dangerous pranks in an attempt to scare people, and Stiles had long since promised he wouldn’t be one of those idiots. He really didn't want his dad to worry about him on Halloween when he was worried about everyone, so of course, he promised. After all, he had the other 364 days in the year to pull pranks and scare people, but that was beside the point. With his dad at the station, decorating the house, and greeting the trick or treaters befell to him, and that was the fun part for Stiles. He joyfully stockpiled tonnes of candy, not only for the kids but also himself, he also got the enjoyment of seeing all the different and inventive costumes that came through. All the kids came to his house, all of them, why? Because he gave the BEST candy, Stiles never skimped on the goods and all the kids knew it!</p>
<p>Now this year, Stiles was excited because he wasn’t going to be handing out candy on his own, his boyfriend, Derek, was joining him. The fact that Stiles was sure he had only agreed to come to do so with him to get out of the honour of walking his cousins around trick or treating with his older sister, was entirely beside the point. It was going to be fun and that's all there was to it! Stiles had spent most of the day decorating the outside of the house, hanging up cobwebs, setting up fake tombstones and skeletons in the front yard, even a ‘dead body’ which Stiles had made himself! He'd done this by stuffing old clothes bundled up and shaped into garbage bags, corpse disposal style. His father had chuckled seeing it, and told him if he added some dark thick liquid seeping into the ground under it, he’d be sure to give some kids nightmares, so you can guess what he did right? You bet he did.</p>
<p>Stiles had one rule when it came to tonight, that if Derek wanted to get out of trick or treating with his cousins, he still had to dress up to help him give out candy. Surprising Stiles Derek agreed without complaint, but with one caveat, he got to pick the theme. That was how Stiles came to be dressed as Little Red Riding Hood! Not any of those pathetic boy versions either, no, he was going as little red, he went ALL the way! Thanks to the fact he had a few drag queens as friends, he was able to borrow one of their costumes from last year! Trama Doll had been delighted at the prospect of dressing him up!</p>
<p>Underneath his long red hood, he had on an ink-black wig of ringlets draping down over his bare shoulders, an underbust corset top fitted with a padded bustier, and even a mini poofy skirt with tulle under it. All of it tied together with fishnet thigh highs topped with little red bows to match the red flat shoes. While the costume was designed with some very dangerous-looking red gemstone stiletto heels, Stiles was more than tall enough, and he refused to be taller than his big bad wolf tonight. Oh, and let’s not forget the picnic basket filled with candy, for the trick or treaters, of course. No candy bowl for this year, not when the basket so perfectly fit his costume! He’d yet to see Derek’s costume, however.</p>
<p>Climbing the stairs in pursuit of such a pleasure, Derek up here getting changed still, whether he was finished or not, Stiles at least wanted to get a glimpse of the get-up!</p>
<p>“Hey, Sour-Wolf, you ready?”</p>
<p>Stiles smiled as he made his way down the hall to his room where he knew Derek was. So, while Stiles was red riding hood, Derek was naturally the big bad wolf! Who else was he going to be, Granny? Pfft, not a chance! While his boyfriend was a big grump about it, Stiles knew that Derek unequivocally loved wolves, hence the costume choice. Now, pushing the door to his bedroom open, Stiles couldn’t help the bright wide grin that crossed his face at the sight of his boyfriend getting ready. Derek was wearing mostly normal clothes, with his dark jeans, the ones that showed off his ass so perfectly, his varsity basketball jersey, covered in a heavy black leather jacket. Adding to that was added thick sideburns, bright blue contacts that made his eyes look so bright that Stiles thought that they might as well be glowing, and prosthetic wolf-like teeth and Stiles didn’t at all miss the clawed like press-on fingernails sitting on the desktop, yet to be applied.</p>
<p>“My what big teeth you have sourwolf!”</p>
<p>Pushing the hood back off his head, careful not to displace his wig as he did walked over to stand before Derek, the teeth making his mouth over full, his tongue running over the edge of the wolfish fangs as Derek's face flushed. No way his jock boyfriend wanted to admit that he was enjoying dressing up, at all. Stiles, however, he was loving all of this!</p>
<p>“Claws next right?”</p>
<p>Before Stiles could reach for the pack of press on claws so that he could help him finish his costume, of course, he was going to help who did you think he was? Why stand there and gawk when he could get into the fun? Instead, Derek was reaching for him, his hands circling around the illusion of the hourglass waistline, pulling him closer to his body than the desk now.</p>
<p>“Not yet.”</p>
<p>The kiss was weird, weird with the extra teeth in his boyfriend’s mouth, but as the prosthetic fangs scraped at Stiles’ lower lip, the sensation tingling at his skin, he couldn’t help but groan slightly. The sound made Derek grin against his lips, enjoying the rush of drawing that sound from Stiles with nothing but a kiss.</p>
<p>“If I put them on now, I can’t do this,”</p>
<p>His hands had moved and were now running up Stiles’ thighs, over the fishnets and underneath his skirt to slip his fingers into the panties under it, yes, he wore panties even if he wasn’t tucking his dick away as Trama Doll did, but the panties had been a must, red of course. Intending for a surprise at the end of the night, well he was the one surprised now as Derek shifted the bright red material under the skirt and wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ freed cock, feeling him twitch in his hand already as he gripped him. Kisses pressed along Stiles’ jaw as he started stroking his cock to hardness. Slowly he lips made his way down the side of Stiles’ throat, brushing the hair of the wig back so that his fangs were scraping against the slope of his pale skin causing him to moan again.</p>
<p>“Unless you want me to stop…”</p>
<p>Taunting against his kin as his thumb ran over the head of Stiles’ cock now, collecting the precum that was starting to flow to make the movements easier with each stroke of his hand along Stiles' length. </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck no, don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Stiles’ hands grasped at Derek’s jacket for dear life as he felt his knees went weak when Derek bit down a little harder against his neck, continuing to stroke his cock faster now. Each bite along the pale skin of his boyfriend's neck, leaving flushed marks in their wake. Stiles was moaning louder with another sting of the wolf fangs biting lower along his throat, and again as Derek squeezed at his cock. Stiles couldn’t help but shudder at his release, groaning out Derek's name as he did, feeling the smug pant of breath from his boyfriend dancing across his skin.</p>
<p>Derek’s grin was all kinds of wicked as his head lifted from Stiles’ neck, admiring the marks he left behind. Lifting his head, Stiles pressed his long fingers against the bruises that were right now blooming against his skin, Derek always loved to mark him up, almost as much as Stiles enjoyed wearing them, no doubt the bite marks were all the more obvious now, </p>
<p>“Gods sourwolf, those are going to last for,”</p>
<p>“Days?”</p>
<p>Derek chuckled low, rough, just as the doorbell rang downstairs with what Stiles could justifiably assume was their first round of trick or treaters for the night.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you more later, first, candy duty.”</p>
<p>That is what Stiles always called it, and Derek turned to the door so he could head down and give Stiles a chance to collect and clean himself up. Hopefully, Trama might not kill him for possible stray cum on the skirt, though if anyone knew how to get it out, it was Trama.</p>
<p>“All the better to eat me with.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>